A Wonderful Forced Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: But it's a gentle force called love. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Gena, Salwa, Shocks, and Vamps, and was inspired to write this by my story** **Never Doubt Yourself. :)**

 **Rachel, Sasha, and the Grant Mansion belong to me. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **A Wonderful Forced Family**

Cassie was arguing with some of the bullies from school. They were yelling and making fun of Rachel and the Grant Mansion.

"You were forced to live there just like those other crazy people!"

"No, I was not! I chose to live there!"

"HA! A likely story!"

"I hear that you tried to run away and yet they brought you back! That's forcing, Cassie!"

"No, it's not! They love me, that's all!" Cassie growled back. At that moment, all the bullies laughed at her and they all began to fight until a tall man appeared.

"ENOUGH! LET HER GO!" He thundered. That was enough to make the bullies back up and run away. The man helped Cassie to her feet and then picked her up.

"Are you alright, hon?" An electric voice cooed.

"Shocks? Is that you?" Cassie gasped as she felt him nuzzle her gently.

"Yes it's me, kiddo. I came to pick you up from school. I heard the things those bullies were saying to you."

"Yeah, but none of it is true!" Cassie huffed.

"Actually, some of it is, Cassie." He said as he took her to the car and placed her in it.

"What do you mean, Shocks?"

"Well, remember those times you were so embarrassed that you hurt someone or were scared and tried to run away?"

"Yes."

"And we brought you back and refused to let you leave even though you thought it was best?"

"Yes."

"Well, we did force you to come back and stay with us in a way, Cassie. But it was not a harmful force; we were forcing you to stay because we love you and we never want anything to happen to you." Shocks replied as he turned and gave her a gentle smile.

"Wow…I never thought about it being gentle force. Well, I love it, even if it is gentle forcing!"

"I'm glad you do, kiddo, because when I am attached to someone and I love them, I don't let them ever leave my side," Shocks said softly as he pulled up to the Grant Mansion.

"Really?"

"Yes. You are a part of us and I don't want you to ever leave us." Shocks said as he gave her a friendly noogie on the head. They then heard a slight giggle and saw Sasha and Rachel coming out of the mansion.

"Well, I don't mind bringing people here that need us. If we didn't show our family that we loved them and let them leave us, they would never come back!" Sasha said.

"And now we have another young one that we need to gently force into our home…permanently," Rachel whispered as they all huddled around her.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Cassie? I'm here! I got your message, but I have to hurry! The Knights will know I've left." Salwa called out.

"No they won't, because you will not be returning to them ever again." A voice replied. Salwa spun around and saw she was surrounded by Cassie, Gena, Rachel, and Sasha.

"What's going on?" Salwa asked, now very confused.

"We are not going to let the Knights harm you anymore. From now on, you will be living here with us," Rachel said with a gentle smile. Salwa was surprised! She knew they loved her and gave her a room and were very persistent about having her stay, but she did not want to risk their safety.

"Rachel, I can't! They will harm you all and you all have enough to worry about!"

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"You all have so many women and children and aliens that live here already that need you! I would only be in the way!" Salwa replied.

"No you wouldn't! You need someone to love and take care of you," Four Arms said as he walked in.

"And I think it's time for you to finally let us do that; from now on you are staying." Rachel replied.

"B-But, I will…,"

"Stop fighting it, Salwa; you know that you belong here. We think that it's very sweet that you are thinking of us, but it's about you too. You just defended us and risked your own life to protect us; let us now protect you," Sasha said soothingly.

"But why would you want me?! I have a bad reputation because of the Knights! I don't want to mess up your good name!"

"Enough, honey!" Rachel said as she picked her up.

"Rachel, put me down!"

"I don't think so!"

"R-Rachel! Put me down!" Salwa pleaded, but she didn't squirm too much because she didn't want to harm Rachel. Rachel took her up the stairs and took her to a beautiful room; they redecorated her room for her!

"W-Wow! This is beautiful!"

"Now this will be your room and tomorrow we will go shopping to get you some new clothes." Rachel smiled. Salwa tried to talk, but Rachel put her hand gently over her mouth.

"No buts! I already had Frankenstrike redisable those tracking devices in your system…permanently. The Knights cannot track you now; we tested it as you came to the mansion today." Rachel smiled.

"T-Thank you, Rachel, and thank you for the room!" Salwa said as she hugged Rachel tightly. Rachel smiled and hugged her tightly and ran her hands through the girl's white hair.

"You're welcome, honey. Now let's get some ice cream!"

"OK!" Salwa smiled.

Salwa finally had agreed to stay at the mansion and she was ready to protect her new family at all costs.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
